lemon
by RIO2lover100
Summary: lemons from my current story
1. Deleted scene

**here is my first lemon takes place between chapters 2 and 3**

**so enjoy**

Deleted scene.

Jewel pushed Blu into the nest and then climbed on him and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced salsa in each others beaks as As they both moaned quietly. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's back while Jewel did the same. They felt each others warmth more as they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Blu I love you so much" said Jewel as they broke their kiss. "I love you to Jewel, promise me you'll never your love hawk again" said Blu."I promise" said Jewel as they kissed again more passionately than before.

Jewel's sweet luscious tongue slid past Blu's and scoured the inside of his beak sensationally while Blu's tongue slid into her beak and scoured the inside of it in a sensational rhythm which made Jewel moan louder. As they broke the kiss for air Jewel asked Blu: "you ready". "Yes I am but first here's an little treat from me" Blu said seductively as he started moving down under her, licking her chest feathers up and down after which jewel giggled as he moved further down, "Blu that tickles, oh wow that feels amazing" said jewel. Once blu had positioned his head between her legs he gazed a her cloaca. He then opened his beak, brought out his tongue which touched her cloaca which jewel yelped at. He started licking her cloaca in different circles which made jewel moan louder every time he changed direction "Oh-B-Blu t-t-that f-f-feels a-a-amazing" Jewel said as she looked at blu who was still licking her cloaca moaning about how sweet jewel tasted. He then started to thrust his tongue into her cloaca which made the taste so sweet that blu shivered and let out a long moan. As Jewel felt his warm tongue inside her she couldn't stop moaning quietly. Blu then made one quick stroke across her cloaca with his tongue for which Jewel yelped at then stopped and looked up a Jewel. Blu then climbed on top of her and kissed her gently before whispering: "are you ready", "yes I am, I want to feel your love for me" Jewel replied, Blu then move closer to Jewel so that his cloaca was just inches form Jewels, he then moved closer so that their cloacals touched after which they they both moaned from, Blu then started to thrust his cloaca deeply into Jewel's for which she moaned louder. Blu then sped up as fast as his body permitted him to. "Blu that feels amazing!" Cried Jewel as Blu continued to thrust his cloaca into Jewel's, they both felt their climaxes building as Blu said: "I can feel it coming Jewel", "so can I Blu, I want you to climax with me", I will do my best to make you do so". Blu felt his climax coming but delayed it so he could climax with Jewel. Jewel was about to climax and so was Blu. As they kissed each other passionately they climaxed. They both shuddered when they climaxed as Blu squirted his genetic material into Jewel

As soon as it was over they laid down beside each other completely exhausted from mating. "That was amazing Blu I hope to be a good mother. I love you so much" said Jewel as she wrapped her wings around Blu and pressed her body tightly to Blu's body which made her feel warm as she snuggled into Blu's cosy neck , "I love you to Jewel and I hope I'm a fantastic father with our new children" said Blu as be wrapped his wings around Jewel and pressed her body against his to keep her warm and held her talon in his talon. He rested his head above Jewel's and nuzzled her head to comfort her

"Goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel snuggling into his neck and closing her sapphire eyes "Goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu resting his head I top of Jewel's and closing his hazelnut eyes. The two lovebirds held each other as close as can be and never let go of each other were now official mates


	2. passion of love

chapter 2: passion of love

**this is my second lemon which takes place in chapter 10.**

**enjoy.**

Blu and Jewel where lying in the nest, kissing each other passionately, their tongues twisted with each other in their mouths, they wrapped their wings around each other and pulled each other closer, the more closer they touched the more pleasurable it was,

Blu's tongue slithered over Jewel's and rubbed it in a sensational rhythm which made Jewel moan louder, Jewel's tongue wrapped around Blu's and drew patterns on it which made Blu moan in return. "Oh Jewel , i love you so much" said Blu as they broke the kiss, "I love you to Blu and I wouldn't be any happier without you" replied Jewel as she kissed Blu with a lot of passion.

After they broke the kiss Jewel said: "its time I gave you a reward for last time", Blu blushed at her comment: "what do you mean?" he said, "last time you tasted me first so I think I should return the favor", Jewel replied smiling, "do what ever you want with me, my precious Gem", "sure my sweet handsome goofball" Jewel replied before kissing him again passionately, She then kissed his neck several times before moving to his stomach and wings and then moving down further to between his legs, smiling at Blu's cloaca, she then opened her beak allowing her tongue to slide out and gently touch his cloaca, which caused Blu to moan happily at the the pleasure that was about to come. Jewel then started to lick his cloaca very slowly to tease Blu, "oh wow, Jewel this feels incredible, Don't stop", Hearing Blu say made Jewel increase her pace of licking whilst moaning about how Blu tasted so nice, she decided to take it up a level and started to thrust her tongue into his cloaca which made Blu moan louder and let his head fall into the nest as he felt her wet tongue inside him, "Jewel, that feels amazing" Blu moaned as he let Jewel continue to dig her tongue into Blu's cloaca as deep as she could go once again moaning about the taste of Blu. after a while she removed her tongue from Blu's cloaca. before climbing on top of Blu and gazing into his hazelnut brown eyes before whispering: "ready for more?", "yes, i want to feel the full extent of our love again" replied Blu. Jewel smiled before slowly an gently pressing her cloaca against Blu's making them both moan from the pleasure about to come, she started to thrust her cloaca deeply into to Blu's which made him continuously moan in excitement as she continued to thrust her cloaca into Blu's whilst they both wrapped their wings around each other. After ten minutes or so both macaws felt their climaxes approaching, "i can feel it coming" Jewel said, panting slightly, "me too...oh...lets climax...oh... together" replied Blu, after that Jewel started to thrust faster into his cloaca as they held each other tighter, Just as they kissed very passionately the both climaxed causing them to wince and moan in pleasure.

After their climax Jewel collapsed on top of Blu, panting with exhaustion and smiling keeping her wings wrapped tight around Blu, Blu was also panting with exhaustion but kept his wings tight around Jewel. "wow that was amazing" Jewel said, "I certainly was" Blu replied smiling, "Do you think i'll get pregnant again?" Jewel asked, "I probably think you will and if you do i will take care of you and our new eggs" Blu replied, "thank you Blu, your always my lovehawk, I love you" Jewel said smiling, "I love you too, my sweet little angel" Blu replied ans they kissed again passionately but gentler than before.

**OK this is my second lemon, I hoped you like it**


End file.
